Multi-Adventures (Season 2)
by MarsAndJupiterNOVEL
Summary: One year after Mars Galax and Juliet Solar Began Dating. Days After the Prince and the Lion returns to Their homeworld and the Princess Goes.
1. Meet My Friends

"One year later in the Snow Kingdom, Prince Mars Galax and Princess Juliet Solar were on their way to meet up with the princess's friends and introduce the prince to them as well. Mars was wearing all black t-shirt and pants with Burgundy Leather Jacket and Boots while Juliet was wearing her Black Leggings and Sweater with her baby blue fur coat and boots"

Juliet: come on babe, my friends are waiting! *Pulling her boyfriend's arm gently*

Mars: *getting dragged by the arm* you know could've just let walk without you dragging me

Juliet: *blushed of embarrassment as she drops him* sorry baby!

Mars: *gets up* it's okay Hon, *carries her with his muscular arms* how about i carry you instead?

Juliet: *blushes more* o-okay

????: Juliet! *walks to them with her other friends in their fur coat*

Juliet: Hey Girls *hugs them then looks at mars* oh!! *breaks from the group hug* Girls, i want you all to meet my Boyfriend, Prince Mars Galax! Babe, theses are my friends, Alaska, Haley, and Demetria!

"Alaska, Haley and Demetria are Juliet's best friends since Kids. Haley Winters was wearing her baby blue jean button down shirt and shorts with black tights and had on Brown leather boots on her feet and wearing a black beanie on her blonde hair as her hair was in a ponytail. Demetria Hailenson was wearing her burgundy long-sleeved shirt and black skirt and tights, also wearing her brown heel. Alaska Global was wearing her grey fur coat with her white t-shirt under and navy blue skirt, also wearing her grey high boots"

Mars: Greeting Ladies! *smiles*

The Girls: *unison* that's your Boyfriend?!

Juliet: That's Correct!

Alaska: you're so lucky to have a nice and strong

Holly: and Cute Boyfriend!

Mars: *Blushes* well... thank you all

Demetria: *blushes at his accent* and he got a cutest accent!!

Juliet: Uhh Hello! You all forgot he's mine!

Demetria: *Hands up* Whoa! Relax girl, I'm not here to take your man. Anyways, lets walk inside shall we?

Juliet: Of course!!

"Everybody now, enters inside Alaska's white and crystal luxury castle. The inside of the castle, are made of pure crystal and white leather, has a fireplace with a royal sofa"

Mars: Lovely Place You Got Here Alaska.

Alaska: *blushes* Thanks! *goes behind him* may i take your Jacket?

Mars: oh... uhhh sure! *takes his Jacket off then hands it to her* so ladies, what do you do for a living?

Juliet: well baby, *Wrapped her arms around his* we do a lot of girl stuff! Y'know?

Holly: like, talking about b- *gets her mouth covered*

Demetria: *gives her a "shut the hell up" look* anyways, LETS START!!

-Number 1: Makeover-

"The girls began doing each other's makeup and hair as Mars watches them do."

Holly: *Has curly hair with a purple head on her head and had black lipstick on* hey girls, we should style Mars hair!

Alaska: hey, That's a Great idea! *looks at him*

Mars: Umm, i don't think that's a good idea.

Juliet: oh come on babe, doing hair won't hurt you please *gives him a puppy look*

Mars: *red blush, he then sighs* fiine, I'm only doing this for you Juliet

Juliet: YAY! *hugs him tight* you're the best Mars *kissed him on the cheek then drags him*

-a minute later-

Juliet: open your eyes babe

Mars began opening his eyes revealing his new haircut, his hair is now mid long as it was curly and combed back with one curl hanging over his eye*

Mars: *gasp while eyes were wide*

Holly: Sooo? What do you think?

Mars: It's... It's... Amazing! Well Done Ladies!

the girls including Juliet began blushing*

-Number 2: Magic-

Alaska, began showing off her water magic as she formed it into a snow globe. Next, Holly shows off her Snowflakes Magic with her own wand as she was swinging it around. Thirdly, Demetria shows her snow clones Magic as she summons her clones*

Mars: wooow, impressive!

Demetria: well, what can i say *chuckles*

Juliet: oh babe! *shakes him* show them your amazing Power!

Mars: sure hun! But it's kinda messy. Anyways, here i go. *summons blue fire on his hand and did tricks like tossing to his other hand, make sculpture and turning his hand into iron*

the girls were surprised as they watched

Alaska: *whispers to Juliet* your boyfriend is so awesome!

Juliet: *whispers back* i know right?!

-Number 3: Truth or Dare (oh no...)-

the girls and mars now formed a circle, Juliet sat next to her boyfriend after she created a spinning crystal. Demetria, went first as she spins the crystal and landed on holly*

Demetria: Truth or Dare Holly?

Holly: Simple, Truth!

Demetria: is it true that you like to eat chocolate?

Holly: Girl, chocolate is my life!! *spins the crystal and then it lands on Juliet* Truth or dare Solar?

Juliet: *thinks* I'll go for Dare

Mars: you can do this Juliet

Holly: okay, i dare you to... READ ALL BOY MAGAZINE YOU HAVE!!!

Juliet: *gasp and eyes were wide with blue blush*

Demetria and Alaska: *gives Holly a glare*

Holly: What? *thinks and realizes* ooooooohhhhh.

Alaska: *shakes her head of disappointment*

Mars: *eyes wides in shock then slowly turned his to Juliet* boy magazine?

Juliet: now Mars, not what you think.

Mars: Its Not What I Think?! You Never Told Me You Seen Other Guys In Magazines!!

Juliet: Mars, please calm down

Mars: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!! *sealed his mouth closes*

Juliet: *tear falls down* you... yelled at me *she began busting Down crying after getting yelled at*

Mars: *tries to go to her* look, i didn't mean to-

Juliet: DON'T TOUCH ME!!

Demetria: no, don't cry girl *hugs her then glares at him* you should be ashamed of yourself!!

Alaska: Yeah! That was not cool Mars!

Holly: and Plus, i was joking too!

Mars: *tears comes out of his eyes as he sighs and goes outside as he was thinking*

Mars now sits outside balcony looking at the mountains then looks down, letting out a sigh as he was feeling bad about yelling at her and made her cry*

Mars thoughts: oh man, what have i done? I have never seen her cry before *sighs* this is all my fault.

Juliet: *walks outside seeing him feeling down as she wipes her face* Mars?...

Mars: *turns his head to her* oh... Juliet. *Walks up to her then takes her hands* listen, i... wanted to apologize for yelling and saying you keep ignoring me, i didn't mean to say all those bad things, and i didn't mean to hurt your feelings too.

Juliet: Mars...*places her hands on his cheeks as she smiled* it's okay, I know you didn't mean it, and you know i still love you. *Kissed his cheek*

Mars: *wipes his tears then smiled*

"After 4 seconds of silent, they began locking their kiss in as the Princess's friends watches"

The Girls: Awwww!

Mars and Juliet: *Stops kissing then Blushed*

Juliet: Girls!

Demetria: What? You two are cute couple!

Alaska: Yeah, you're very lucky that you got a perfect Boyfriend.

Juliet: *Hides her face on his chest*

Holly: aww don't be ashamed, y'know?

Mars: *looking at Holly* why you say that?

Alaska: because... we have Boyfriends ourselves!

Juliet: Oh really? *looks at them without letting her Boyfriend go* i thought you Girls broke up with them or maybe got dumped?

Alaska: *blushing*... well, um... we just got back together.

Demetria: I never said i broke up with my boyfriend!

Holly: ugh, lucky i got rid of mines, he was not worthy of my love life!

-1 hour later-

Mars and Juliet are now leaving and heads back to the Snow Kingdom*

Juliet: Bye girls! *waves at them while hold ing Mars hand*

Alaska, Demetria, Holly: BYE!!!

Holly: Nice meeting you Mars Galax!!

Mars: *waves at them as well* so long ladies

Demetria: he's so cute.

Alaska: He sure is.

Holly: She's such a lucky girl.

Alaska and Demetria: *nodded* mmmhmm

the girls released a love sigh because of Mars cuteness, right after Mars and Juliet left. Meanwhile after they returned to the Kingdom, they're now entering the princess room, seeing Scarlet and Jupiter sleeping together and cuddling*

Juliet: *whispers* awwww *lays her head on his shoulder while her arms wrapped up to his* they look cute together

Mars: This is the cutest moment for Scarlet and Jupi *looks at her*

Juliet: *looks at him*

the prince and princess began pecking each other's lips after smiling and giving each other a cute stares*

-outside of Juliet's room-

the prince and princess are now resting after Juliet turns her light off. Now the double moons are nice and bright with multiple shiny stats and a shooting star going across*


	2. Scarlet x Jupiter

"One Day in the Snow Kingdom, Jupiter the Lion began patrolling around the Castle while Mars Galax and Juliet Solar were off to the princess's Friends place. He then stopped into the princess bedroom, seeing Scarlet. Scarlet is a mid size baby blue polar bear, she was raised in the castle by her mother and became Bestfriend with the princess as her pet. She now wakes staring at Jupiter with a little love interest."

Jupiter: *walks in Juliet's bedroom*

Scarlet: *raised up and walks to him*

"The lion and the polar bear are now facing each other, then Scarlet made her move by giving him a lick to the nose. Suddenly Jupiter fluttered as he now fell in love. Later, they've gone a trip to the village, having a romantic feast as the villager served them meat, then goes to the river and capture fishes as Scarlet teaches Jupiter"

Scarlet: *dips her head in the water and catches a fishes with her mouth, then drops it next to the Lion*

Jupiter: *dips his into the water and catches a huge sword fish, then drops it next to her*

Scarlet: *was surprised and nuzzles him for being a sweetest Lion to her*

Jupiter: *Gives her a lick on the nose then smiled*

"Later in the evening, they're now cuddling, looking at the beautiful sunset and stars appearing. Scarlet now yawns then nuzzles Jupiter to let him know that she ready to go back to the Castle, but then Jupiter yawns and was ready to go back anyway. At night after the lion and the polar bear cuddling and sleeping, Mars and Juliet now entering the princess room, seeing them*

Juliet: *whispers* awwww *lays her head on his shoulder while her arms wrapped up to his* they look cute together

Mars: This is the cutest moment for Scarlet and Jupi *looks at her*

Juliet: *looks at him*

-outside of Juliet's room-

the prince and princess are now resting after Juliet turns her light off. Now the double moons are nice and bright with multiple shiny stats and a shooting star going across*


	3. Juliet’s First Adventures

"It was a summer in the Snow Kingdom, prince Mars Galax and his lion Jupiter were now leaving after getting a massage from Apollo Galax (Mars' Uncle) to let him know that the Galax Kingdom is rebuilt and wanting Mars and Jupiter to come home. Mars was wearing his casual clothes and boots (as usual), had his mid long burgundy red hair in a ponytail. Jupiter began changing his body size into a regular size (like the other regular lions), and grew his deer horns. Princess Juliet Solar than walks up to Mars (her boyfriend) room and began knocking. Juliet was wearing her all white skirted overall with a baby blue shirt, stockings and her white fur boots. She her baby blue, curly hair in a ponytail. Mars now opens the door seeing his girlfriend."

Juliet: h-hi Mars. *began blushing*

Mars: Julie... *began blushing* h-hi... w-what brings you here babe?

Juliet: *hugs him and kisses him as she shed a tear* to say goodbye...

Mars: *blushing very hard, his hair lit up*... oh, I'll... I'll miss you, my love...

Juliet: *sniffs then smiled* I'll miss you too... *walks away*

Jupiter: *nudges him and growls of response "it would be nice if she comes" looks at him*

Mars: *eyes widened then looks at him back* great idea Jupi! *runs after her* Julie Wait!

Juliet: Mars? *stops then turns around seeing him catching to her*

Mars: Julie, *stands in front of her then takes her hand* listen, i was thinking... *smiles then blush again* i want us to have an romantic adventures and living together in my home Kingdom. So I'm asking... can you come with me?

Juliet:... *began shedding tears then gives him a love hug* yes! Yes! I would love to come with you!

"The prince and princess began kissing and then goes to the princess room to help pack her things. 30 minutes later, Mars, Jupiter and Juliet are now at the gates as King Frost, Queen Elsa, Crystal and Neve the snow guards and the whole villagers are saying their goodbyes to the Princess."

Frost: *comes towards Mars* Mars, we like to thank you and your trustee lion for helping the Kingdom with your amazing powers!

Mars: *bows* it's an honor your majesty, like my uncle say "with great power, comes with great responsibilities".

Frost: good to hear young prince. *pat his head* and please take care of my daughter *smiles*

Mars: with your trust, i promise to protect Juliet, your majesty

Frost: *raises hand* please, call me Frost.

Mars: *smiles* sure thing... Frost.

"Frost and Mars now shook hands"

Elsa: *walks towards Juliet* Juliet...

Juliet: *turns her head* Mom?

Elsa: Before you go, i have something for you *began taking out a Crystal Sword that the she had when she was her age* this is my Sword, and want you to have.

Juliet: *gasp then takes it* the Crystal Sword... *looks at her mother then smiled* Thanks mom.

Crystal: We'll miss you sis!

Neve: you can come by anytime you want!

Juliet: Awww, I'll you miss you all!

"Mom and the Daughters are now group hugging while saying goodbye. Juliet now walks away to her boyfriend and her father."

Frost: Julie... be brave. *hugs her*

Juliet: I'll miss you dad. *shedding tears*

Mars and Jupiter: *smiling*

"Seconds after they villagers cheered for Mars, Jupiter and Juliet, the three now left the Snow Kingdom after Mars opens the portal. Meanwhile traveling across the universe, Juliet began looking at the universes while wrapped her arms around him to hold on"

Juliet in her thoughts: *looking outside of the Galaxy* this is amazing, I've never seen so many universes, especially being on my adventures with Mars *looks at him and began dazing out then blushes, I'm so happy that i am with him.

Mars in his thoughts: I'm so happy i am with her*

"3 hours later, the three are now entering Earth (once again) to rest until the next day. Later in the evening, Mars and Juliet were on the hill looking at the sunset as the sky were pink."

Juliet: *laying on his chest* This is so nice, beautiful sunset, pink sky, amazing earth wind. You know, earth is amazing.

Mars: it sure is...

"The prince and princess kissed once again as the sun still going down. Later at night, Mars shows her his fire Tricks and she was impressed, as well as Jupiter, then the fireflies come shining brightly"

Juliet: *eyes widened* fireflies... *looking at them as she lays on Mars' chest*

Mars: *looks down at her while blushing then smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and lays on Jupiter*

Jupiter: *yawns then began sleeping*

"The next morning, Mars, Jupiter and Juliet are now heading to their final destination, which is... Mars and Jupiter's home."


	4. Returns to the Galax Kingdom

"it was a sunny galactic day in the Galax Kingdom, Prince Mars Galax, Princess Juliet Solar and Jupiter were now walking out a Burgundy portal revealing the Kingdom that was remodeled, the village became a small town/market, it was white and purple (to represent Mercury and Lyra Galax), the Castle was bigger than it was before, new guards/recruiters."

Mars and Jupiter: *looks at the View*

Mars: *sighs* It's so good to be home, right Jupi?

Jupiter: *nods of agreement*

Juliet: *was surprise looking at the beautiful view* Mars... this is your home?

Mars: born here.

Juliet: its so... beautiful!

????: Mars! Jupiter!

the three turns around and it was Uncle Apollo Galax, 53 years old, wearing a grey

Mars: Uncle Apollo!! *runs to him then tackles him for a hug*

Jupiter: *shrinks then jumps on Apollo as he was happy to see him too*

Apollo: you boys have grown up on your uncle!!

Mars: oh stop it uncle *looks at his girlfriend* oh! Uncle? *stands aside then held her hand* i want you to meet Princess Juliet Solar, my girlfriend

Juliet: *blue blush while smiling* maaarrs...

Apollo: well well! It's an honor to meet you Princess.

Juliet: *blushing still while nervous* it's... it's an very honor to meet you too sir Galax!

Apollo: *smiles* anyways, come children, let me show you something around the Kingdom.

"Apollo, Mars, Jupiter and Juliet began walking, heading towards the village once again. The village now has buildings for homes and markets, the villagers were wearing new black and white and purple clothing to represent the King and queen. Meanwhile the villagers welcoming Mars and Jupiter back home, and began meeting the Princess"

Juliet: *looks around as she was amazed* babe, your Kingdom is beautiful! So many places to go to!

Mars: *chuckles while blushing* well, what can i say? *looks at his favorite place called "Glomo"* Hey! Glomo!

"Glomo is a place that serves amazing grub, and Apollo takes Mars there when he was a child."

Juliet: Glomo?

Mars: Glomo has the best grub for Decades, my Uncle brings here a lot when i was a child! I should take you here one of these days.

Juliet: Awwww! *blushing again*

Apollo: Yes, great memories. Your father and i used to come more often. But on the other hand, you will love it.

Ray: Mars Galax! Welcome home kid!

"Ray Hedbet is a long friend to Mercury and Apollo Galax, they've met in at an Academy of Magic Powers at Age 13, Mercury introduces Mars to Ray when the prince was 4 years old"

Mars: Ray! It's great to see you, it's been years!

Ray: it really had been young Galax! *looks at Jupiter then gets tackled* okay Jupiter! Great to see you too!

Jupiter: *gets off of him while happy*

Ray: *gets up then looks at Juliet* hello there outsider,

Mars: This is Juliet Ray, she's my girlfriend

Ray: Girlfriend huh? Lovely

Apollo: so Ray, What brings you here?

Ray: well, I've just got done training some kids and all, especially teenagers on mastering Powers.

Apollo: how amazing?!

Ray: *looks at the Galactic big ben to see what time it is* well, i gotta go, my wife wants me home.

Apollo: Okay Ray, see you later! Come on kids, let's head to the castle, shall we?

"They're now heading to the castle on the hill, the castle was big and has 50 rooms including the nursing and training room."

Juliet: *looks at the castle* wooow!

-gates began opening revealing the garden entrance with levitated fountains in middle with the guards in front-

Juliet: *eyes widened and amazed* it's looks beautiful!

Guard 1: *bows* welcome back your majesties, we've missed you too!

Mars: thanks! It's great to be back to my home

Apollo: well, i should be going Mars! *walks away*

Mars: wait! Uncle, you not staying?

Apollo: I would love to, but i other to finish with the village.

Mars: umm, okay uncle! *takes Juliet's hand* come on, i wanna show you around! *began walking* let's go Jupi!

Juliet: *follows while blushing*

Jupiter: *follows*

"The inside, the floor was made of ruby, wall was made of stones, the castle kitchen has more new cooks and maids. The ballroom was big and was burgundy with the king and queens' picture in the center, the guard escorted the prince, Princess and the Lion to their master bedroom."

Guard 1: your majesty, when you was gone for 16 years, your requested to remodel your parents bedroom. And it's yours! *opens door* Welcome to your new bedroom

"The master bedroom was repainted into burgundy, white and Purple. Has a burgundy red luxury bed, large bookshelf, dressers, ceiling window above the bed reveals stars and Galaxies"

Mars: *was surprised as he walks in* It's my room now?

Guard 1: that is correct my king.

Mars: *looks at his guards* King?

Guard 2: Yes your majesty, you will be king soon!

Mars: *was surprised again* gee... me, king? It's an very honor to be one, but... it's gonna take a while for me to train.

Jupiter: *growls of response "you can do it Mars, do this for your parents."*

Mars: you're right Jupi, i can! *looks at his guards* look, just give me some time to learn.

Guard 1: as you wish.

Mars: You guys are dismissed.

-the guards then walks away and back to patrol-

Mars: I'm going to be king *jumps of excitement* IM GOING TO BE KING!!!

"Mars and Jupiter began celebrating then Juliet tackles Him and happily kissed him"

Juliet: I'm so proud of you Mars! You're going to be king!

Mars: and soon my love *holds her hand* you will be queen here, and we can protect the kingdom together!

Juliet: *blue blush* B-babe, i... i don't know what to say... who am i kidding, i would love to be queen! *hugs him* this is why i love you Mars Galax.

Mars: *smiles and dazing Out* i love you more, Juliet Solar

"The prince and princess began kissing once again, Mars then leans her back as she held on to her"

Jupiter: awww

"Outside of the Castle, revealing stars and galaxies once again, far in the forest of the viewing the lights of the kingdom, a mysterious figure appears in a cloak, looking at the picture of Mercury, Mars, and Lyra Galax"

????: I'll bring you back your majesties, and I'm gonna need both of your help, there's a war coming.

-to be continued-


	5. Mercury and Lyra’s Burial

-a week later-

"It was a raining day in the Galax Kingdom, everyone in the village Mars Galax, Juliet Solar and Jupiter were inside the Galax Memorial where the pass kings and queens were buried between sides. Mars was wearing his all black suit and black boots. His hair was in a short ponytail after re-growing his hair again. Juliet was wearing her all black dress with her hair in a bun. The three are now in front of Mars' parents tombstone as he was holding a Purple and blue flowers while shedding tears. Juliet then wrapped her arms around his. He then smiles and wiped his tear off his face and began taking steps to his parents Tombstone."

Mars: *looks at their names* hello mother and father. It's me... Mars. I know it's been 16 years but... *shed a tear again* i missed you two so much and i love you guys. *crouch down and set the flowers down* and mother, father... *smiles* i promise to protect the Kingdom from any evil or causes, not even that, we will reunite as a family soon. *stands up*

Jupiter: *nudges him then growling gibberish*

Mars: *pets him* yeah... we all gonna miss them Jupi.

"Juliet began shedding a tear. She began standing next to him, then wrapped her arms around his, once again."

-Back at the Castle-

"Mars is now wearing his pajamas pants and black shirt. Meanwhile, he was now looking at the family portrait with him at age 5, Jupiter age 3, and his Parents, holding the two, smiling. Suddenly, Juliet came up to him, hugging him from behind and lays her head on him"

Juliet: how do you feel?

Mars: *holds her hand while she behind then sighs* all i can say is that... my parents are in a better place, and it's my responsibility to protect my home. *turns to her then wraps his arms around her* may i ask? Would you like to be my queen of my Home?

Juliet: *blushes again* M-Mars... I... I... I would love to be your queen. *smiles*

Mars: *smiles as well*

Juliet: But, i have one problem...

Mars: what is it?

Juliet: I'm not a good fighter with my snow powers.

Mars: Oh need to worry about it babe, I'll teach you.

Juliet: *gasp* you will?

Mars: Absolutely.

Juliet: *Screeches and hugs him* your the best boyfriend! *kisses him*

Mars: *red blush then hair lit up but responded the kiss*

-Mars and Juliet break the kiss but holding each other-

Juliet: I love you Mars Galax

Mars: I love you too Juliet Solar

Cassie: Awwwww *stands by the door*

-the couple blushes then stare at the maid-

Mars: Uhh Cassie, do you mind??

Cassie: Sorry your majesty, but your uncle requested to give this *Hands him a gift*

Mars: *takes the gift then opens it*

"Mars received a his father Scroll of "Fire Demons" the scroll said "the fear of the eyes of the eternal souls, demons with fire, no weakness with storm and snow". Mars then looks up"

Mars: where did you find this??

Cassie: it was found on the ground near your fathers' studies room when you was gone for a long time.

Mars: Studies Room??? Show me

-at the studies room-

"The Studies Room is where Mercury studies and discovering new abilities to fire, the inside has a huge shelves full of books of ancient Powers and skills. Meanwhile, Mars and Juliet has now entered as the prince looks around the studies room, he was surprised to how big the room is. He then picks up a book and began reading the new abilities."

Mars: my word... *turning pages* I've never seen so many new power abilities in this book. *smiles as he had an idea* this will help me follow my Father's footstep, and not even that Jupi and I will be more powerful! *Turns to Juliet* Julie... call your father for the book of abilities... we're starting training tomorrow, it will help you get your powers better and you'll be the strongest queen, I've ever gotten.

Juliet: *smiles then nods* Lets do it babe!

"And so, they have made the plans to become stronger than they are, and also protect the kingdom. Meanwhile, a figure then goes to the gravesite to steal a DNA sample from Mercury Galax's body in order to bring him back for a upcoming battle."

-To Be Continued-


	6. Neptune’s Visit

"One sunny morning in the Galax Kingdom, villagers out shopping for food and beverages, a figure's foot shown, eyes moved from left to right as it looks around the village then eyed on Mars Galax's Castle. Apparently it was a Young man named; Neptune Galax. Neptune is the Son of Apollo and Mars' younger cousin. He was wearing an all purple shirt and pants, a Long Jacket with a hood, and Boots. His hair was white and long and eyes were purple. Meanwhile he Explored the Village, and now heading to the Castle to see his Father and Cousin. Inside the Castle, Mars is having a Love Chat with his Girlfriend; Juliet Solar about her power rankings. Meanwhile, Neptune has now entered the castle and he's now looking around the gardens, statues of the Galax ancestors. Without him realizing, Apollo snuck up behind his son."

Apollo: Neptune!

Neptune: *jumps out of his skin and fell on the ground then gets up* father! Don't sneak up on like that!

Apollo: *laughs and hardly pats him on the back* sorry son, but I'm so glad you're here!

Neptune: *chuckles* glad to see you too Father... Anyways is Mars around?

Apollo: oh he's a little busy around the castle, you know... royal business... but let's go find him!

Neptune: Lead the way!

"Apollo and Neptune has now walked inside the castle. Meanwhile they're now exploring as Apollo shows his son around then castle, until..."

Mars: *holding Juliet's hand then sees his cousin* Neptune! My fellow cousin!

Neptune: *turns his head* Mars!

"Mars and Neptune began doing their childhood secret handshake"

Mars: How Are You Man?! It's been 15 years!

Neptune: i know man! It's really been a long time since that holocaust, plus getting taking away by my mother.

Mars: Your Father told me what happened... but it's glad to see you again!

Neptune: same to you! *looks at Juliet* who is this right here Mars?

Mars: *looks at his Girlfriend* Oh! *takes her hand* Cousin, this is Princess Juliet Solar, my girlfriend.

Juliet: *waves* hello, you must be Neptune? Mars told me so much about you!

Neptune: really... *chuckles* well... uhhh I'm glad you got to know me

Mars: so Nept, What brings you here??

Neptune: to see you!

Mars and Neptune: Duuh! *both laughs*

Mars: *clears throat* anyway, may i have the guards to escort you to the guess room?

Neptune: nah... i know where to go

Mars: Suit yourself Cousin... I'll see you later, i got work to do *takes Juliet Hand* Julie?

Juliet: *blue blush as she wraps her arms around his* l-let's go

"Mars and Juliet began walking away"

Neptune: See you later Cousin Mars!

"Later in the evening, Neptune has now entered the dining room to eat as he now sat next to his cousin"

Mars: it's nice for you to join cousin, i appreciate you coming.

Neptune: Ehh no biggie, i never miss a single grub.

"The chefs and Butler has now came out the kitchen"

Butler Cat Eye: dinner is served your majesty

Neptune: Well ... that was quick

Mars: oh that's because Your father hired speed demons and daredevils

Neptune: they look... okay but mostly scary

Juliet: oh no worries they're nice and kind

Speed Demon 1: More Water Your Majesty? *poors water into her glass*

Juliet: Thank You.

Apollo: So son, how was your mother?

Neptune: She's okay, she just trying to start a new life... as she always says

Mars: The same ol usual aunt.

-5 minutes later-

Neptune: *sits fork down on empty plate* I must say Cousin, *wipes his mouth* that's was some tasty grub you're chefs made.

Mars: Well It's an Honor for my cooks. But thanks anyway.

Neptune: Welp! *gets up* time to get some rest,it's been a long day traveling. *walks away as he yawns* goodnight cousin!

Mars: goodnight! *gets up as well then looks at his girlfriend* shall we my love? *hands were out*

Juliet: *smiled* certainly! *takes hand as she gets up too*

Mars: *looks at his uncle* what are about to do?

Apollo: Oh, I'ma just stick around for a bit, you kids go ahead and get some rest.

Mars: Very Well, goodnight Uncle Apollo. *walks away with Juliet* Lets go Jupi!

Jupiter: *roars then follows them*

-Mars, Jupiter and Juliet has now gone to bed. 9 hours later inside the master bedroom, Mars began hearing some commotion outside the castle as he has now awakened then began to sit up. He's now looking at his girlfriend as she was remain sleeping. Now he looks up then see colorful blast in the sky-

Mars: What was that? *gets up from the bed then runs to the balcony*

-suddenly, it was Neptune, doing his midnight training using his "Galaxy" powers and creating stars. Suddenly Mars runs outside as he still watches-

Neptune: *does his shooting star kick the dummy*

Mars: I'm impressed cousin.

Neptune: *jumps out of his skin and fell on the ground once again then gets up* Mars! Don't sneak up on like that!

Mars: *laughs* sorry Neptune. But anyways, where did you learn the power?

Neptune: Well... Mom Taught Me this power when i was 7, it's a simple technique for it. But it's gonna take awhile to train on it.

Mars: Well, let's see if you could... *blast fire at him* Dodge this!!

Neptune: *gets caught off guard then created a portal and sends it up to the sky*...

Mars: *surprised* hmmm, the "Black hole" technique, one of Grandpas legendary power move of all Galax family history.

Neptune: Ah... I see you studied about Grandpas.

Mars: Thanks to my father.

Neptune: Let me see, what my father taught you *charges at him as he uses his shooting star kick*

Mars: *Uses his fire wave to dodge him then uses his iron arms to slam him down*

Neptune: *gets up* pretty good cousin.

-A couple of hours later, the boys spars as their training to be strong, and they've unlocked new abilities one by one-

Neptune: I say Mars, your dragon power are way too incredible!!

Mars: it's our family gene.

Apollo: *applauded to the boys* impressive boys'

Mars: Uncle Apollo!

Neptune: Dad!, how long you've been standing over there?

Apollo: Long enough. But I've see Pandora, taught you her "Galaxy" abilities, i know she's very proud right now.

Neptune: well not until i get a little stronger and needed more training too.

Apollo: don't worry son, there will be a lot of training. But in the mean time, Mars should be getting some rest and be getting ready for his ceremony tomorrow.

Neptune: *confused* Ceremony?

Mars: Yes! I'm going to become King! You didn't get the invitation?

Neptune: *takes out the invitation and looks at it again*

Invitation: Neptune Galax, We invite you to join us to celebrate King Mars Galax, as he now taking the royal throne.

Neptune: *remembers* ohhhh now i remember., good thing I'm here.

Mars: *shaking his head* oh cousin... anyways *yawns* I'm going back to bed, see you tomorrow Neptune. *walks away*

Neptune: see you Mars... man, he's very lucky *yawns* time to get some shut eye.

-Neptune has now gone back into the Castle and returned to his bedroom... outside the castle, the stars were shining with the Galaxies showing. Till the next morning-


	7. Coronation

(Mars Narration)

As we're continuing with my life story, let me tell you how i was crowned king.

"It was an hot galactic sunny day in the Galax Kingdom, and also an Ceremony of Mars Galax, who is now ready to claim the throne as the new King and succeed by his Late Father; Mercury Galax. Mars was wearing his red and white royal outfit with his first Fire Symbol badge on his left sleeve, and his burgundy red hair where in a ponytail. Meanwhile at the ceremony, some of his friends from different dimensions (such as, Hellboy, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Bruce Wayne, The Cyber Monarch, Peter Parker and more) arrived to support their Friend as well as the villagers. His girlfriend; Juliet was standing with him on the left side while holding hands. She was wearing her all baby blues royal dress, had her curly blue hair in buns. Jupiter (Mars' Pet and Bestfriend) stood on the right side while in his normal form (Just Like the regular Lions are). His Uncle; Apollo (in his light red cloak) has now taken out the "Scroll of the King as he was ready to speak."

Apollo: Greetings! We're all gathered here in the Galax Kingdom, to honor Sir Mars Galax coronated as our new king!!

Villagers: *applauding and cheering*

Neptune: CONGRATULATIONS COUSIN!!

Apollo: Sir Mars Galax, Please Step Forward.

"Mars Has Stepped Forward"

Apollo: as of today, with this crown, i Apollo Galax will now place the crown on your head, and the Galax Monarchy, Will now serve.

And as your uncle, i am proud of you Mars.

Mars: *smiles as he bows then stands up facing the villagers and his friends*

Villagers: *applauding/cheering for King Mars*

Mars: When I spoke to you last evening, I asked you all, whatever your religion, to pray for me on the day of my Coronation — to pray that God would give me wisdom and strength to carry out the promises that I should then be making. Throughout this memorable day I have been uplifted and sustained by the knowledge that your thoughts and prayers were with me. I have been aware all the time that my peoples, spread far and wide throughout every continent and ocean in the world, were united to support me in the task to which I have now been dedicated with such solemnity. Many thousands of you came to the Galax Kingdom from all parts of the Commonwealth and Empire to join in the ceremony. But, throughout all my life and with all my heart I shall strive to be worthy of your trust. In this resolve I have my girlfriend to support me. She helped share all my ideals and all my affection for you. And as this day draws to its close, I know that my abiding memory of it will be, not only the solemnity and beauty of the ceremony, but the inspiration of your loyalty and affection. I thank you all from a full heart. I've Blessed you all.

Villagers: *applauding and cheering again*

Juliet and Jupiter: *applauding as well while very proud*

Juliet: *hugs then kisses him* Congratulations Baby!!! You made so proud!

Mars: *blushes while making a goofy look then takes her hand* i still didn't forget about placing you as my Queen babe.

Juliet: *blue blush* M-Mars!! Don't tease me babe, you know I'll cry when i become one.

Jupiter: *nudges and growls of speech*

Mars: Thank you Jupi *pets him on the head* besides You're forever my best friend as kings partner. And we all know that my mother and father would be very proud of me right now.

Apollo: oh and Mars! I have a special present for you.

Mars: *looks at him* really, what is it?!

????: *appears as it was made of Fire*

Apollo: Mars, I want you to Meet Fire Ran, you're personal Master of Fire. He used to train me and your father when we was children and he's pretty cool and easy

Fire Ran: Greeting Mars Galax, honor to be your trainer and master your majesty.

Mars: *surprised* whoa... my own master?... i don't know what to say.

Fire Ran: No need, in your thoughts, you're very surprised and willing to accept me.

Neptune: *surprised* wow... he's good

Mars: Ran... I Actually do accept you.

Fire Ran: *smirks as he Nodded then looks at Juliet and Jupiter* ah... *flies to her* you must be Princess Juliet Solar, Daughter of Frost and Elsa, King and Queen of the Snow Kingdom.

Juliet: *shocked* how do you know my Mother and Father??

Fire Ran: I've known everything about you and your parents since your boyfriend's father, Many years ago.

Juliet: oh my snow globe... you are smart as a master of everything.

Fire Ran: Well thanks... say Mars, i have a question

Mars: What's your question master?

Fire Ran:... Do you have chocolate bars?

Mars: *confused* wait Wha?? *looks at his uncle*

Apollo: oh yeah, i meant to tell you Mars, Ran is... a chocolate eater, he likes anything chocolate for his energy

Mars:... I See *looks at Ran* they're in the... *gets interrupted*

Fire Ran: Kitchen? Thanks *vanished into castle*

Neptune: That's... weird but Still Awesome!

Mars: Anyways, Let's to the ballroom, shall we? *looking at everybody*

Juliet: Lead the way babe. *gives him a cute stare

Mars: *blushes ones again*

"Mars and the rest has now walking inside the Castle as they are continuing to Celebrate the Coronation Ceremony. Meanwhile Cosmo has disappeared from the castle after seeing Mars Ceremony into the deep forest, 18 miles away from the castle, there was a cave. Inside that cave was a lab with ritual experiments and spell books. During, a figure has now takes off his cloak and hung it. And it appeared to be Cosmo Rosemary, former squire of Mercury and Lyra Galax, he's placing Mercury's DNA Blood on his Table and now takes out the book of Recreation. He's now found a page that you can "Use the blood DNA and a foreign symbol called "The Black Fire". He then looks at the royal family picture."

Cosmo: Soon your Majesty, soon we will destroy the Reaper and he will pay the ultimate price! *looks outside seeing the Castle* and hope we can get your Son's Help as well.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Mars’ Nightmare

"Inside Mars's Room, he began to have nightmares as he was moving around as he was still sleeping along with his girlfriend; Juliet Solar. Inside of Galax dream, he then runs from something that was after him. He now burns multiple trees to block its entrance and also attacking him. Badly, Mars now surrounded by trees around him as there no other way to escape. Suddenly, a mysterious figure stands in front Mars after he had turned and faces him. The figure now spoken to him"

????: hello Mars Galax.

"Mars was in complete silent until..."

Mars: who are you? *looking left and right* w-what are you?!

????: just of friend of your... DEAD PARENTS!! *evil laughter as it was holding Mercury and Lyra's skeleton corpses*

Mars: *gasp and sheds a tear* Mother! Father!

Skeleton Mercury and Lyra: Mars! Help us! *grabs him and dragging him*

Mars: *screams of terror* No! Stop Please! This isn't you!!!

Skeleton Mercury: Save Us Mars *got into his son's fave* SAVE US!!!

"Mars then gets tossed into a "Realm of dark souls" forces him to wake up from a dream. He then looks around his room as his heart was beating faster and then sighs of relief because it was looking normal. 30 minutes later, Juliet began to wake up and noticing Mars standing on the balcony looking down then began to get up from bed to check on her boyfriend. Juliet was wearing her usual Baby blue gown with white fur on the neck collar and sleeves"

Juliet: Mars?

"He began to turn his head to his girlfriend"

Juliet: it's everything alright??

Mars: I'm... *sigh* I'm fine Julie, i just had a nightmare. But just go back to sleep baby, I'll be in there

Juliet: *hugs him from behind* it's okay to tell me baby.

Mars: *touches her hand as a hug back then sighs again* it was horrible.

Juliet: Mars... look at me

"He then faced her"

Juliet: *places her hands on his face* what happened??

Mars: *sheds a tear once again* i was 6 years old when my parents died"

-flashbacks-

Cosmo: AND WE ALSO WILL LIKE TO GIVE THE KING, THE QUEEN, And THE PRINCE OUR RESPECTS. EVERYBODY, PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR MERCURY, LYRA, AND THEIR SON MARS!!!!

"Applause and Cheers"

(Mars Narration)

"It was our 200th anniversary of the Galax Kingdom to celebrate my parents along with my ancestors royalty year of the throne, but suddenly, he came."

"Grounds starts shaking, a black portal opens with flying demons appearing, then the Grim Reaper Exits the Portal with a bullet hole on its skull"

(Mars Narration)

"His name was the Reaper, he is one of the soul eaters of the underworld, legends say that the reaper takes away your flesh every 16 years."

-Present-

Juliet: Oh My... That's Horrible

Mars: indeed

Juliet: but your parents, how did they died?

Mars:... Him

-returning flashbacks-

Mercury: *Turns to his son* MARS, TAKE JUPITER AND HIDE!!!!

Mars at 6: IM NOT LEAVING YOU!!

Lyra: *grabs him by the shoulder* SON! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFTY!! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE! NOW GO!

"The little boy nodded the runs and hides in the deep closet"

(Mars Narration)

"I began to ran with Jupi for our own safety, castle was collapsing so i didn't had no other choice but to hide in a deep closet and stayed there until the chaos ends."

Mars: *holds Jupiter close*

Baby Jupiter: *growls of response*

Mars: I'm scared too Jupi, i hope Mom and Dad come back for us, mom promised.

Jupiter: *growls of response*?

Mars: She promised.

(Mars Narration)

"10 minutes past, i got worried, so me and Jupiter ran outside and seen my home was destroyed from corruption, and then... my parents."

Mars: Mom? Dad? *Sees His Parents*

MOOM, DAAD! *Got to his knees and Whispered* No... Mom *Tears Poured out* Dad

-Present-

Mars: Ever since then, I've been feeling worse.

Juliet: *shed a tear* M-Mars... I'm still sorry about your parents *Places her hand*

"The ruby necklace that Mercury that gave him began to glow as Juliet notices"

Juliet: Mars... *points* your necklace!

Mars: *confused then looks down* huh?

"The necklace glows brighter, showing a holographic of his inner demon form Fighting the Reaper. In the background, it was a field with dead soldiers, the rooftop of castle was on fire and demons flying around. During the fight, the reaper began to freeze up and turned into metal because Ice and metal is his one and only weakness, as Mars discovered."

Juliet: Oh My...*looks at Mars*

Mars: *still focused without a word*

"The demon began blowing fire in the sky until the hologram shuts off"

Mars:... impossible.

????: It's very possible.

"Mars and Juliet then Jumped scared as Fire Ran appeared"

Mars: Master Ran?! You knew about this?

Fire Ran: I've known everything... you was possessed by a dragon demon of the underworld at the age of 2, as the ancient Fire Gods says.

Mars: *glares* Why did you kept this away from me?!

Fire Ran:... *sighs* it's for your own protection.

Mars: *Furious Mode* Protection?!! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY PARENTS DIED?!! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE REAPER DESTROYED MY HOME?!! GUEST WHAT RAN?! YOU WASN'T!! *walks aways*

Fire Ran: ... you're wrong Mars. I know what my evil brother done

Mars: *stops then turns around* what?

Fire Ran: i was there when it happened.

-Flashback-

"After the reaper stabbed Mercury Galax, Fire Ran appeared in front of it"

Fire Ran: What have you done?!

The Reaper: *turns around* hello little brother, I'm surprised you've showed up the grand finale. *evil laugh*

Fire Ran: You've gone too far Grim! you must be stopped!!

The Reaper: *laughs again* try me mortal!

(Fire Ran Narration)

"My Brother, doesn't realize that i know his weakness from his black heart. I tried destroying him but vanished. Then, i saw you. You was hurt and filled with anger, but it's worse... I've saw some thing else."

"Ran, senses a Demon inside of 6 year old Mars as Ran see fire in him.

"The Dragon Demon in you Mars, contains your anger and overpowered fire."

Fire Ran: Oh no... it's the one, the "Dragon Demon"

-present-

Fire Ran: and now, you have to control yourself from getting angry over your dead parents. And i know you wanted revenge. So got you a special power for you and your mistress, even Jupiter.

Mars: what is it?

Fire Ran: *takes out potion* drink these and you will find out.

"As soon as Ran handed the potions to the three, they've now drunken the potions. The potions they've drunk has upgraded powers. First, Mars now has extended iron arms with fire, has long burgundy red hair again and now has a new outfit, Burgundy trench coat, grey shirt and pant, has burgundy boots. Next, Juliet has snow monsters powers, it's when she can summon the monsters of the snow. She also has a new outfit, a baby blue hoodie and short skirt with white leggings, and baby blue snow boots. Her hair was in a pigtail buns. Finally, Jupiter's horns and teeth grew 9 inch long, his fur turns purple, and also has a upgrade of his "Roar of Force". The three were very surprised at the moment, and accepted they're new forms."

Fire Ran: Well?

Mars: master... i... i don't know what to say.

Fire Ran: Try it out.

Mars: *looking at his hand then extended his iron arms in the sky as he was shocked once again* whoa! It's Incredible!

Juliet: *blushes* cool...

Fire Ran: but remember Mars Galax, you must use your powers carefully to take down my brother. Otherwise, we're doomed.

Mars: Master Ran, i never let anything happen to the kingdom. It's Us against the Universe!

Juliet: but Mars *takes his hand* how are we going stop him?

Mars: *smirks* oh don't worry Julie, i know a few friends that can help.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Recreation

"Later that night inside the Cave, 18 miles away from the Galax castle, Cosmo Rosemary, former squire of Mercury and Lyra Galax, he then places Mercury's Piece of clothing with a jar of his Blood as his DNA. Next Cosmo reads the ritual book of recreation to bring him back to life, he began to speak in a foreign language as he'd whispered. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Then, a fire spirit flew up, next, it began to form into a Figure. And finally, it was a recreative Mercury Galax in his black and white cloak. His eyes are completely glowing white (Just like Mars' eyes), he then looks around wondering where he is, then looked down to Cosmo"

Cosmo: *smiled with a grin* your majesty

Mercury: *falls down as he passed out*

Cosmo: Mercury! *holds him on his lap* your highness, speak to me! Say something!

Mercury: *whispered* Fire...

Cosmo: what?

Mercury: I...need... *speaks better* fire! Give me energy!

Cosmo: yes your highness! *runs to a get a torch then heads back to him*

"Mercury began raising his hand to suck the fire in for Energy, then jumps up, and finally summoned in his hand as he got stronger again. 10 minutes, He and cosmo has now walking in the forest as they are chatting. Next they've now looking at the view of the Galax Kingdom as it was looking different from before"

Mercury: *looking around the kingdom* it's been 12 years? *looks at him* But whose the new king?

Cosmo: your Son.

Mercury:... Mars? He's back home?

Cosmo: Yes my lord

Mercury: *looks at the kingdom* I need to see him! *tried to run off*

Cosmo: Wait my lord! *jumps in front of him* you can't see him.

Mercury: why not?

Cosmo: it's not time yet, but listen... He's coming back, and you know who I'm talking about?

Mercury: *beginning to have flashbacks of him then he was furious* Reaper...! *balds fist*

Cosmo: and worse... your Son is in great danger, and I'm afraid he will become something... different.

Mercury: *shock face* we must warn him!

Cosmo: No... Mars is the key to take the reaper down. Don't you get it?! I had dreams of his inner power and i know he's stronger than ever! So... *takes potion out* imma need you to drink this.

Mercury: *takes potion* what is this?

Cosmo: it's new fire potion... go on drink it.

"Mercury looks at the potion then began drinking it. Mercury now has red fire with screaming souls blast, has long black hair and white beard and now has a new outfit, Black sleeveless trench coat, white shirt and pants, has black boots, he also has a iron staff."

Mercury: *looks at himself* well, I'm impressed Squire. *looks at the tree, as he pulls out a fire whip the slashed the tree in half* very impressive *looks at cosmo* how did you make this position

Cosmo: Your brother's blueprint my lord, but none of it matters, we're gonna need a army.

Mercury: Well... *looks at the castle* we're gonna have to assist my son.

Cosmo: But your master, you're not ready yet, you're gonna have to train for a while, until it's time.

Mercury: *Looks at the castle* soon my son, we will Re-Unite. *looks at him* let's go Cosmo, we got work to do *walks off first*

"Mercury and Cosmo has now walked back in the forest for their training. It now showing the bright view of the Galax Kingdom and then the shining stars and double moon across nebula"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
